


Keeping Me Safe

by twisting_vine_x



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, Angst, Cuddling, Erwin ends up being the big spoon for once, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mike!POV, Protective!Erwin, Violence, been-together-forever, canon-verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2497550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twisting_vine_x/pseuds/twisting_vine_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="http://twisting-vine-x.tumblr.com/post/98876351616/alright-whew-boy-i-am-actually-going-to-do">31 Days Of Halloween challenge</a> on tumblr (prompt: Poison).</p><p>Summary: Someone with a vendetta against the Survey Corps tries to poison Mike, knowing that it’s the most effective way to hurt Erwin.</p><p>(ETA: Major spoilers for the manga in the comments.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping Me Safe

Mike is grateful for his nose for a number of reasons.

Has always been grateful, even on the occasions when the scents around him have been overwhelming. His nose has done much more good than harm, over the years; and however it came to be, he’s always been glad that he’s like this. Sometimes, of course, he’s gladder than others.

This is definitely one of these times.

His heart is slamming, and he sets the cup down in front of him.

Watches as the man sitting across from them – someone they barely know, who’s only recently been working his way up the ranks of the Military Police – swallows, and shifts uncomfortably.

“Erwin.”

Erwin, instantly, is looking up from the papers in front of him. Looks sidelong at him, even as Mike takes a deep breath. He’s about to accuse a Military Police officer of trying to poison a member of the Survey Corps, but he doesn’t have a choice. This man cannot be allowed to go free.

“Mike?”

“This tea has been poisoned.”

The man across the table goes ashen, but Mike doesn’t have the luxury of paying attention.

Not when Erwin has gone statue-still.

“Erwin –”

“What did you say your name was?”

Erwin’s voice is low, and steady, and even gives Mike shivers.

Mike’s on his feet immediately.

“Erwin, why don’t you let me –”

“You – you can’t win. You’re – all you survey corps pigs, you’re just drawing it out – delaying the inevitable, making us wait, making us suffer, and – the titans will win, of _course_ they’ll –”

The man is on his feet, now, his skin white and his eyes wide and unfocused; and he’s deranged, clearly, and whatever veneer he’d been hiding behind is gone, and – Erwin’s walking around the table.

 _Shit_.

“Erwin!”

Mike gets his hands on Erwin’s shoulders just as Erwin pulls the man up and pushes him against the wall. Puts a hand around his throat, and – he’s practically vibrating underneath Mike’s hands.

“So you took it upon yourself to poison my second-in-command, then?”

“Cyanide. He’d h-have died b-before you could even –”

The man stops talking, because Erwin’s not letting him breathe, anymore; and Mike should be hauling Erwin off, but – his legs are a little bit unsteady, too. He can’t leave Erwin alone in this world, he _can’t_ , and this man had tried to _take_ Mike from Erwin, and Mike’s stomach is turning, and – _shit_ , though, Mike can’t let this happen. No matter how much he wants to see this man die.

“Erwin. Let him go.”

It takes him a few moments longer – he’s never seen Erwin go this quietly deadly before – before Erwin steps back, and the man sags against the wall, gasping, and – Erwin’s face is like a statue.

“Watch him. I’ll go find the proper authorities.”

Mike manages a nod, and doesn’t take his eyes away from the man as he Erwin leaves the room. Realizes that his hands are shaking, a bit, and curls them into fists at his sides, as the man slumps down and glares at him, still obviously panting for breath, his hand resting against his neck.

“ _Fools_. You’ll pay for –”

“You’d do best to not antagonize the man you just tried to –”

“ _Everyone_ knows your precious commander is bending over for you, if I’d _killed_ you, he’d have been _ruined_ –”

Mike’s not going to kill the man; but it’s satisfying, at least, to punch him in the gut a few times.

\- - -

They don’t get a chance to be alone until a couple of hours later, when the man is behind bars.

Erwin doesn’t say a word on the walk back to their assigned room.

Mike closes the door behind them, and – Erwin’s hands are fisted at his sides. His eyes are closed, and he’s barely breathing. Doesn’t move when Mike puts his hands on his shoulders – presses up against him from behind, and slides his arms around him; and Erwin still doesn’t move.

“Erwin. We’re fine. I’m fine.”

Nothing.

Mike presses his face against his neck, and breathes in deep.

Their attacker was right about one thing. He’d sure found the best way to hurt Erwin.

Mike’s stomach hurts.

“ _Erwin_ . I’m right here, alright, I’m _fine_ –”

It’s like all the strength goes out of Erwin’s limbs at once.

He makes this hurt little sound, and sags against Mike, his breath shuddering out of him; and Mike just holds on tighter, and keeps them both upright. Pulls him in close and breathes against his neck, and – Erwin’s shaking, just the slightest bit. Mike wants to wrap him up and hold him until nothing can hurt him again. Runs his hands up his arms, and then just crushes him in closer.

Doesn’t ask if he’s okay. He’s not. Mike knows he’s not.

But they’re safe, for now.

Safe, and that’s one more threat that’s been dealt with; and – there’s a giant bed right in front of them that needs to be used. Mike can better wrap himself around Erwin if they get horizontal.

“Come on, then. Why don’t we lie down.”

Erwin still doesn’t seem keen on talking, but he lets Mike push him towards the bed, at least. Lets Mike nudge him down, and then lie down full-length on top of him – Erwin feels safe, Mike knows, when Mike uses his full weight to hold him down like this, and – Mike’s heart, suddenly, is jumping in his chest, because Erwin’s shifting underneath him, just enough to roll them, and –

Mike’s on his side, and Erwin’s arms are tight around him, his face pressed into Mike’s neck; and Mike can feel his throat close up. Can feel his eyes start to itch. Has to take a deep breath.

“Keeping m-me safe, then?”

“Just – just let me –”

“Anything, Erwin. Anything you ever want.”

He means it. Means it with all his heart.

Closes his eyes as Erwin shivers against him and nods into his neck and pulls him in even closer.

Mike’s pretty sure he never wants to move again.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone fancies being [tumblr](http://twisting-vine-x.tumblr.com/) buddies, I'm always happy to make new friends. ♥
> 
> (Note: my blog will have major spoilers for the Attack on Titan manga; so if you'd like to be friends and avoid those, the tag to blacklist is, 'aot manga spoilers'.)


End file.
